Childhood Toys of Memories
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Draco reminisces about his dad while playing with a Beyblade. Takes place in ZKD Volume 1.


Childhood Toys of Memories 

_A 3 year old Leo Hasuma is seen being held in his mother's arms with his twin sister as they wept. In a hospital bed nearby, a mad with messy black hair and three scars over his right eye lay. The doctor shook his head and went over to the man to pull his blanket over his face. _

_Kyosuke Hasuma was dead._

_

* * *

_

Draco shot up from his bed, gasping for air. Fresh tears fell from his eyes. Again? Why the same dream again? Over and over again for a whole week? Why couldn't he forget about what happened?

His father had died when he was three. Though normal children couldn't remember that far back in their childhood, Draco was different. He remembered everything from that time. His mother had cried herself to sleep every night since then. Fortunately, she got over it. She would still cry in her sleep, but fortunately, not nearly as often.

But Draco, Draco had been plague by the same dream for over a week. It all started last Sunday after facing his sister and her new Team Tartarus. He still hadn't told the other Titans of Copycat's identity as his sister and he hated to lie to them.

Especially Jinx.

The thought of lying to the pink haired sorceress brought more pain to him now. He hated to lie to her the most, the girl he loved.

He slowly got off his bed and went to his desk. Pulling out his drawer, he reached inside and pulled out a circular shaped object.

It was a spinning top, or more specifically a Beyblade.

He remembered that on his third birthday, his father had given him this Beyblade. He had named it Crimson Dragoon.

When he was 13, he had used the Beyblade for the first time and it was fun. At 15, when he became a Knight, he learnt how to use Over Soul.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he pulled out a card from his pocket. It was Dragonzer, "Remember, Dragonzer?" he asked his Zodiac Beast, "That was the first time I used Over Soul. Those were the days, weren't it?"

The card glowed and Dragonzer appeared before Draco in spectral form. It nodded. Draco smiled. "It was fun, huh? Going from one tournament to another tournament, battle after battle. It never mattered if we won or lost, we still had fun, right?" he then had an idea. "Say, how about we let the old Beyblade spin, for old times sake?"

Dragonzer appeared to be smiling, and nodded. The card glowed and the energy transferred from it into the Beyblade. Soon, Dragonzer's image appeared in the bit. He was once again, a bit beast.

Draco reached back into the drawer again and pulled out his launcher, "Let's do this."

* * *

Jinx woke up slowly, her eyes fluttered open as she yawned. She gingerly rubbed her eyes and looked at her electric alarm clock. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. She groaned, "Not again…" she sighed, "Might as well go get a glass of water." She got off her bed and pulled on a black bathrobe. She then exited her room and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the hex mistress poured herself a glass of milk. It took awhile, but Pluto was able to get rid of almost all of the radiation from when he placed that Plutonium in the fridge. How he got it in there was beyond her. She took a swig and sighed. "Cold milk always hit the spot. Her thoughts soon drifted to a certain red haired firestarter. She then noticed said firestarter going up the stairs to the roof, "Where is he going?" Jinx asked herself. She then followed after him, silently.

* * *

Draco opened the door to the roof and breathed in the fresh early morning air. It may have been dark out, but Draco couldn't go back to sleep. At least, not yet. He loaded the red Beyblade onto his launcher and gripped the handle tight in his right hand and the launcher in his left. He counted down, "3…2…1…" before shouting out, "LET IT RIP!" he pulled the winder hard and then the spinning top flew out, spinning rapidly. It landed on the ground and began zigzagging on the floor of the roof. It then began spinning around Draco, circling his legs. He then commanded, "Crimson Dragoon, attack!" the Beyblade complied and raced towards a line of tin cans that Draco had arranged earlier, slicing them in half as it passed them. Draco smiled, he still got it. He then smiled, "Dragonzer! Come out!" he ordered, summoning the beast inside. A beam of light rose up from the centre of the Beyblade and Dragonzer came out, ready for battle. Draco commanded it user the Beyblade's name, "Dragonzer! Fire Slash!" the beast roared and slashed down with its claws, sending out a fiery arch of energy, melting the tin cans into a puddle of melted aluminum. Draco then shouted out, "FLAMING TORNADO!" Dragonzer roared and the Beyblade began to spin more rapidly, creating a flaming wind tunnel that began to rise into the air.

Jinx watched in hiding. What was Draco doing out here? She continued to watch. He was playing with a spinning top. To be specific, it was a Beyblade. She had heard about those things. Gizmo was crazy about them and collected them as a hobby. Now, she was watching Draco play with one.

Or was it training.

The Beyblade glowed with red light, like when Draco used Over Soul that one time on his weapon. Could it be that he could use another item as a medium?

Yes.

The Beyblade spun around, creating a fire vortex. It then slowed down, the vortex dissipating. The Beyblade flew back towards Draco and he caught it, swiftly. "Alright Dragonzer," he said, "Release, Over Soul." The energy left the Beyblade and flew back into his hand in the form of Dragonzer's card. He kept it in his pocket and turned back to go into the Tower.

He was shocked to see Jinx standing there. Her hair was down and she was wearing a purple pajama top with pink shorts. He gulped.

"Hey, Jinx…what are you doing up?' he asked.

She approached him and then said, with lidded eyes, "I was gonna ask you the same question."

"I…well…" he played with the Beyblade in his hand before Jinx quickly snatched it away. "Hey!"

"Never thought of you playing with kiddie toys," she said, smirking as she observed the Beyblade. He then snatched it back and held it tight to his chest.

"It's not a toy!" he protested.

"Okay…settle down," she continued, "So if it's not a toy, what is it?"

"It's the last thing my father left me before he died…" Draco admitted, gripping the Beyblade tight. Jinx gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said sympathetically. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her hair.

"It's okay, Jinx. Well, it is a toy, but my Ottosan used to play it with me when I was a kid. I would watch as it spun around dodging obstacles and slamming into cans. It was so much fun," he stared at the Beyblade, "Aside from the pictures this is all I have left to remember him by."

Jinx stared at the red spinning top. She could never understand how people could value such trivial things. However, now she did. It was what the things represented that made them more valuable than money and jewels. She then asked, "Mind showing me how it's done?"

He grinned at her, "Sure Jinx."

* * *

On Copycat's bedside table rested an antique lamp. Under the lamp was a toy car. Actually, it was a toy battle chariot; a Crush Gear. She stared at the black and red toy for hours, knowing it was the last thing her father left her before he died. She remembered playing with it, with him, for hours, seeing the small toy whirl around, smashing into things, zooming like a weapon on wheels.

Wonder what Slade would say if he ever saw her playing with a small kid's toy?

Regardless, the little Crush Gear reminded her of her papa and she would keep it forever, making sure it was safe.

After all, childhood toys do keep the most memories…


End file.
